ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Elliot
"Hm...What's the new guy doing here? He's not one of us! He's one of them !" ''- Marcus'' Marcus Elliot is the second youngest soldier within the Gunma Core along with Kenneth Star. With his stubborness and ignorant like nature, he has to learn about respect and feelings of others to survive. History Background Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = Marcus Elliot had witness the death of his parents when he and his parents went in a class field trip to visit the many aliens to know of their kind and the Gunma Core. He then encountered an alien that wasn't too fond of humans and began to attack. The fate of Marcus has been written in his own blood. He is sent back on earth to be sent to an orphanage where he spent the last years of his childhood to become the selfish boy he is today. But he shows a soft side when he wants too. =Rilux invasion = Marcus Elliot shows to everyone he doesn't need anyone to help him as he fights the enemy soldiers, do to him being proud and stubborn to his skills. He later on doesn't trust the new member on board (Tobias) when he is so different and an AI. Marcus then starts having one of his meltdowns that causes him to try to take on the alien threat by himself and gets injured. Confronted by his commander made him feel overwhelmed with anger and tries to stop his commander, only to get into trouble. He was about to be executed when he then tells everyone he is sorry for his mistakes. He then promises to change, only to better himself and know that having trust and friends really mattered and wasn't a sign of weakness. =Zantella Arc = Marcus was accused for murding a fellow comrade and was sent into exile. But he knew he didn't cause it. The sentence was death and he told the truth of his actions, Tobias saved his life from being sought with murder. Rise of the Zentinals Appearance Marcus Elliot is 5'6 foot tall skinny 17 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green t-shirt with black pants and hiker shoes when he's not wearing his armor. Armor His armor is a special made suit that holds his trusty weapon, the Nova Bomb. The armor is designed to hold and spawn may bombs with the sockets strapped to his sides, With fast rate of producing them, The armor is an exo suit with the ability to increase his agility and durability. Strength(s) Speed Blaster Weakness(s) Ignorance He is too stubborn to realize his ignorance. Tight spaces Marcus has a panick attack in tight spaces and tries to find a way out or just waits until he is set free from being trapped. special abilities Enhanced Speed A special way of being quick on his feet within his suit. Slide kick Marcus can slide and trip a foe. Once tripped, he can spring an attack with his blaster. Personality and traits Marcus Elliot is a proud, self centered, ignorant person in the unit. He sees himself better than others and everything else against him. Marcus is well skilled in his ability to be using bombs at a young age, with training. He enjoys hurting others for the fun of it on his time of being proud. The way he sees it, makes him feel more important and earn what he calls "respect". He enjoys being alone most of the time and tosses a stress ball to relieve stress. His likes, are to go hiking when he's off duty and even practice singing. He hates to be thought of as weak and has a fear of aliens as well of hating them for being different. He doesn't like being in tight spaces or trapped in a room with no windows, it makes him meltdown into a trainwreck of mixed emotions, for in his childhood he's been exposed to some type of confinement. He goes through an epsiode of depression if confronted. Overall he can be kind if he wants too, he secretly wants to make friends. His trait of being the youngest in knowing how to construct a weapon so dangerous takes a lot of time and years, but he's been making it since he teaches himself how to make them by the age of 8. It makes him valuable to the unit at such a desperate time. Gunma (Game) Role Weapons Bombs Bomb Types Nova Bomb Main Article: Nova Bomb The nova bomb is a special handcrafted weapon Marcus had made himself and later on it is used for ships. Flaming bomb Main Artcile: Flaming Bomb Bomb-S Main Article: Bomb-S Hand Blaster Music Theme Marcus Elliot's Theme Romance Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang) He has always liked Katherine since they met as children, however he seemed to have forgotten her, ever since he left the academy, until now. Though he still likes to be mean a bit when he's with others and she is in the same room as them. But he deeply and truly cares about her and loves her with all he's got. He's only nice and calm around her and open with her when they are alone. Time and time again, he thinks about her on some days, when he is away. Gallery Main Article: Marcus Elliot/Gallery '' Other information Likes: hiking, making bombs, Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang), hard headed Dislikes: Tobias, Antarians, other aliens, told what to do Hobby: making costum weapons (bombs), hiking, guitar strumming and singing Diet: fried rice, hot dogs, vanilla ice cream, fresh bread, banana bread Date Of Birth: April 13th Other appearances Gunma RPG series Gunma (RPG): Biopocalypse Gunma Academy Trivia *''marcus is very stubborn and is proud to admit he's a coward in some cases, but doesn't like to show he's a coward. *''he later becomes less stubborn or proud later in the comic series'' *''Marcus was put into trial for unleashing the rilux within the VR training room and was about to kill the commander with a Nova Bomb, but was stopped due to being injured by the Rilux.'' *''Marcus is confronted by many people on his actions and attitude towards everyone. He doesn't seem to listen to their advice.'' *''Marcus Elliot's creation and development as a character, The creator admits is fun to play as and try to get an interesting perspective out of trying to make a character grow and learn from his mistakes and being a stubborn person.'' *''Marcus and Kenneth lightly share a almost brother bond like friendship with one another, even if they are close to 1 year in birthdays.'' *''Marcus Elliot is by far the first character to be voiced and overall voiced in general out of the gunma series as a whole.'' *''Marcus by "accident" killed Austin Slopes taking him out by choaking him (5'11 man) when he was confronted by his actions back on the station.'' *''originally Marcus Elliot was going to be in Kenneth Star's role and character, of being nice, generous, and ready to help, before being changed in the end as we know him as today.'' *''Marcus likes to flirt a bit with Susanna Darklight for fun and likes to tease her for having a crush on Tobias.'' External Links Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Soldier Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Allies Category:Young Category:Teenager Category:Gunma Characters Category:Earth born Category:Earth Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Special character Category:Special illness Category:Depressing Past Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Mini bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Antagonist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Fast Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Orphan Category:Special unit Category:Medical skills Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Protagonist